The Merging Rip of Conjoining
by Akatsukisluv
Summary: Second fanfic, first crossover! Naruto and his friends happen upon a tragic event while celebrating the leaf festival, Ed and Al were, well doing what Ed and Al do...But What would happen if one the worlds invaded the other? Will the one invading be able to return home? Will Sasuke stop flirting with all the girls? LOL!
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1Hoo doo the voodoo?!

**:3 I wasn't going to post this story but I can thank, HyugaNeji45 for the inspiration that led me to putting anyway :3**

As the Scientist finished drawing his symbol in the middle of the dark laboratory, he then drug the four bodies of the kidnapped and tied people to each tip of the starred symbol.

"Get over there!" The madman shoved a gun onto another man's back and forced him over to the other tip of the star that didn't have anyone upon it.

"Get started!"

"B-but…" The man begged but only got the gun shoved at his head.

"DO IT!"

The man shook as he lowered his palms to the floor on the symbol. As soon as the man started what he was supposed to, the mad scientist went around slicing the throats of the prisoners laying them down perfectly making sure they bled in towards the center of the symbol, where their lay a dead woman with a, rather large for its kind, red stone on her stomach. When the alchemy could take over on its own, the scientist slunk back around and slit the throat of the helpless pleading man letting him bleed into the center of the symbol towards the dead woman.

"Yes...Yes!" The man started to laugh uncontrollably celebrating his success, but then the alchemy started to fade.

The man quickly bent down and placed his hands on the symbol to keep the alchemy going, and then started to laugh psychotically again until…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile AT THE SAME TIME...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now that I've found suitable specimens for the ritual, we wiln now be able to you guys what you've been waiting for! ." The young amethyst-eyed cloaked man looked around at the sacrifices.

"Now…" A young blonde cloaked man went and made the final preparations to the sacrifices, and put them in their places, then nodded when finished.

"Okay…" The young amethyst-eyed cloaked man went and stood in the middle of the circle of sacrifices.

"Don't disappoint me Hidan." The cloaked leader gripped the arms of his chair tightly as he said this to the man in the center of the room.

"I won't…Lord Jashin please accept these special sacrifices and, grant those of us in this successful organization, which do not possess immortality with its great gift!" Hidan marked all the sacrifices with his scythe, the other akatsuki members were already marked, with a special mark though, and then drove a very intricately designed dagger through his own heart but did not fall to his death. Red clouds started to form around the sacrifices, as they screamed in agony the man in the cloaked man in the center laughed with pleasure and excitement.

"Yes…" the young cloaked leader sat and watched as the ritual took place, and then looked around to see successfully as his other cloaked companions were starting to feel the power of immortality slowly starting to run through them to their soul. The cloaked leader was also starting feel the power slowly consume him.

"Hmph…" The cloaked leader smirked as he looked at the cloaked man in the center, who had started to dance and laugh wildly while a few others were laughing and rejoicing as well at the feeling of the power they were receiving, but then…

O.o I expect whoever reads this to leave a review O.o I won't post another chapter unless I get a review for this one, let me know pros and cons! O.o


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2 Taboo**

…His plan back fired the bodies were disappearing and the woman in the middle started to move, but it was no longer human, just a mangled corpse…an unidentifiable being…a monster. (dun dun dun)

"Nooo!" The scientist screamed as he looked down to see his body disappearing piece by piece.

The stone started absorbing into the woman and then exploded inside of her splattering the woman all over the man and a red dust from the stone hung in the air and then the ground split in two leaving a huge crack of light in the middle of the laboratory floor. The man never spoke but just watched as the crack in the floor start to grow with dark clouds, then the man disappeared right when he could have sworn he saw someone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AT THE SAME TIME THIS HAPPENED...the paragraph below happened...~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The cloaked members started to grovel in pain. "Hidan, what did you… do*groan*" The cloaked leader growled in pain as he looked around the room at his cloaked companions who were all in the same state he was.

"Nothing…I…don't…Lord Jashin why?" Hidan said in pain. The ground started to rumble and then suddenly split in two, and created a vortex of dark clouds that swept across the room scooping up the cloaked members. The vortex had now disappeared with the cloaked members.

** O.o Yeah, that right random vortex that is starting to make no sense to me now, sue me…O.o**

**Yes, yes ver short, I know, but the third chapter will be long and satisfying...I hope. REMEMBER: I will onl post another chapter if I see reviews for each one! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3The rejoice of doom!**

"Colonel, we've just received the location of the disturbance that occurred an hour ago." The blonde woman walked over to said colonels desk and handed a report to him. The colonel mumbled something, then looked up at the blonde woman.

"Are their already units at the scene?" The dark haired man asked.

"Yes, colonel, but we haven't heard back from them yet, I suggest-" The blonde was cut off.

"WE go there?" The colonel finished.

"Uh…yes sir…"

"Hmph well I thought I always set the dates…Riza." The colonel said

her name firmly.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll drive this time, go ahead and bring a vehicle around…" The colonel and Riza left to the car and arrived at the scene within a mere

ten minutes.

"Elizabeth, you said there were units here?"

"Yeah…" The two got out of the car quietly and slowly.

"Then why is it so quiet?" The colonel looked at Riza, they both nodded then pulled out their guns the two slowly made their way in

the laboratory.

"Ugh…Colonel!" The colonel turned to see what was wrong, and in a huge room there was a ginormous crack in the floor

where the units that were sent, some were alive but badly injured.

"Colonel…Mustang…" The injured soldier moaned. The colonel rushed over to the injured soldier.

"Riza, send for a medical unit."

"Yes sir!" Riza did exactly as she was told and called in for a team.

"It's gonna be alright, tell me what happened here." The colonel said holding the injured man upright on the floor leaning him on a wall.

"A group of strange people who called themselves the Akatsuki attacked us refusing arrest…ngh, there not from here…Don't breathe in...the red dust...stone" The colonel stopped for a minute and looked around the room then could see the dust that was hanging in the air, he quickly covered his nose and mouth and warned Riza of what was happening, then he started to order Riza to move the men out of the lab, but saw that she was already doing so. Colonel Mustang went to pick up the injured man, but was stopped by a sharp pain that hit him in the back.

"Aagh!" The colonel yelled as he fell with the man.

"Colonel!" Riza rushed to the colonel's side trying to pinpoint where the attack came from. Mustang looked up and was enraged at the fact that the attack also hit the injured soldier and killed him. Two cloaked men walked out of the darkness.

"Well this is an odd place isn't it, and it's definitely not any kind of village I've seen before." A cloaked man with gray hair said alongside another man with green eyes and a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Who are you?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Since I'm in such a good mood, and you're probably gonna end up like the rest of your budies there, I'll give you our names, I'm Hidan and that's-" Hidan was cut off.

"Kakazu, now Hidan shut up and quit running your mouth, we don't have time for this." Kakazu started to walk away.

"Well I can see who the dominant one in the relationship is, and it looks like you two will have to make time." Mustang and Riza pointed their guns at Hidan and Kakazu.

"More of your toys, your jutsu must be weak!" Hidan laughed.

"My what? Where the hell did you guys come from."

"Hmph…enough talk! Let's finish this quickly!" Kakazu growled then shot out his tentacled arms at them(dear god that sounded so wrong to me...). Riza and Mustang shot at the arms but didn't do much damage.

They both dodged in opposite directions, leaving Kakazu with Colonel Mustang and Hidan with Riza.

"I don't know what kind of monster you are, but I'll assume your friend isn't normal either." The Colonel presumed.

"No, not exactly…" Kakazu kept shooting his arms at Mustnag.

"Damn it!" Mustang was out of ammo and Kakazu was coming right for him, so he unleashed a whirl of flames to his face.

"That little toy of yours isn't gonna do you much good, don't you know that stupid girl." Hidan laughed as he tossed Riza across the room, Riza was on the ground catching her breath.

Hidan was making his way towards Riza again. She fired the last three bullets from her gun, putting one in his chest and two in his did not fall, he only laughed as the bullets oozed out of him and he kept towards Riza.

(It can't be, not another H-) Riza was cut off by a wall that appeared out of nowhere that slammed Hidan into the ceiling. Al rushed over to Riza and helped her up.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll live, but when did you get here?" Riza asked.

"Uh…we kinda followed you…" Al took Riza out to the ambulance that was sitting outside in front of the building.

"Stay here okay, we'll go get Mustang." Riza nodded and watched Al run back into the laboratory.

Ed was with the Colonel fighting off Hidan and Kakazu. Ed ended up on the other side of the laboratory with Kakazu and Mustang on the other side with Al and Hidan.

"Your jutsu is very impressive, you don't even use hand signs and that mechanism on your arm…" Kakazu was watching Ed's arm every time he used it as a weapon.

"That mechanism on my arm is my arm, and I don't have any jutsu I have alchemy." Ed ended up fighting his way into a back to back position with the colonel.

"Here put this on." Ed handed the colonel a dust mask, Ed

was wearing one too. The colonel took the mask and put it on.

"Thanks, you could've warned before though!..."

"I didn't have time, so you can chew me out later. Right now we need to figure out how to-" Ed was cut off by loud obnoxious coughing of the two Akatsuki members.

Hidan and Kakazu were both coughing up blood and there eye's were a light tint of bright red.

"We gotta get out of here." Quickly Hidan and Kakazu moved using summoning jutsu's.

"Now come on we-" Ed stopped when Mustang fell to his knees coughing.

Ed carried Mustang out to one of the ambulances and looked to see Riza in a sickly way. Ed sent the two ambulances straight to the

hospital. Ed made sure the other soldiers had on dust masks on before they went inside the laboratory to get the rest of the men.

"Shouldn't we tell them brother?" Al asked worriedly.

"They already know...We'll check in on them later." Ed boys were on their way back inside the building until…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE, AT THE SAME TIME~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ah, man it's too bad the village only has these festivals once a year!" The young spiky haired boy yelled.

"Not so close to my ears Naruto and not so loud, I still have a headache…" A young light haired girl scolded.

"Says the girl who's out in the middle of a celebration, full of loud people!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah but there not screaming in my ear like you!"

"Oh lighten up a little will ya Sakura…it's a party…for the entire village, try to have some fun." Sakura sighed, she knew Naruto was right, so she agreed to try to lighten up a bit. So she put on a smile and they went through village talking and even played a few games, and ate a couple of candied apples.

"There she is!" A long haired blonde girl came running at Sakura with a brown haired girl at her side. "Huh, Ino, Tenten…Hey!" The two girls grabbed Sakura.

"Come on we want to show you something." The three girls an off together laughing and yelling leaving Naruto behind.

"Hey, hey Ruto, how's it goin'." The dark haired, dark eyed boy strolled over with a tail of girls...as usual.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto greeted cheerfully.

The boys chatted a little with each other and the girls,until Sasuke kindly shooed them away. Soon a few other boys came and joined Naruto and Sasuke

"Hey Naruto, you and Sasuke should come check this out." A boy with red triangles on his cheeks gestured, as pointed over to the stage where Tsunade stood giving some sort of speech.

"Aw man, but me and Sasuke just ordered some ramen and-" A pale dark haired boy chipped in and cut off Naruto(Sai).

"Just forget it Kiba, he'd probably just lose anyway."

A hooded boy with glasses then joined in.

"I don't even think he's capable of beating a beast specialist like Kiba in a Leaf Village challenge."

"A what! We can beat Kiba, no problem! Come on Sasuke let's show these guys what we're made of!" Naruto took off towards the stage where Tsunade sat with Shizune and her Kiba and the other boys started to laugh.

"Yeah, Sasuke show us what you guys are made of." Kiba teased and giggled.

"After all you guys workout really well together." Sai calmly said with, one of his trademark fake-ass smiles.

"I agree." Shino commented.

"I think they make a great couple." Kiba still continued to tease and laugh.

"Shut up you stupid mutt lover!" Sasuke couldn't stand gay jokes, especially ones about him.

"What did you say?!"

"You heard me leg lifter." Sasuke said and started to walk off all nonchalant until he felt Kiba come at him.

Sasuke dodged the swipe with a leisurely lean with his hands still in pockets. Sasuke sighed and then disappeared into a white cloud of smoke. Kiba was gritting his teeth angrily Sasuke arrived at the stage with Naruto and had to explain what 'took him so long' according to Naruto. Tsunade stood up on the stage and quieted the crowd to make a speech. So far it was just the introductory speech which was the same every year so Naruto didn't pay much attention. Instead Naruto look around to find Sakura, which he found a little ways away giggling with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. Naruto had just noticed Ino had her hair down and all the girls had a change of clothes. Sakura was wearing a light pink v-neck T-shirt with a pair of cherries on the front and a white pair of shorts and sneakers. Ino was wearing a purple dress that got lighter as it went down, it stopped at her ankles at the back and at her knees in the front, with a pair of purple matching jonin shoes. Hinata was wearing one of the classical Chinese dresses that had red and gold intricate designs and had a upside curved triangle hole in the chest. Tenten was wearing the same except it was a two piece of a skirt and a top that was designed like a Chinese dress, it was a plum color with silver designs instead of gold.

"Hey Naruto you can stare at the girls later, come on." Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the wrist and pulled Naruto over to what looked like a starting line.

"Hey what's this?" Sasuke let go of Naruto and shook his head and smirked.

"Tsunade's gonna start it up with a warm up race all the way from the village to the end of the leafs forest, and when we get to the finish, she'll give final instructions."

"Oh…well…" Naruto looked over at Kiba who was smirking jerkishly in his direction, next to Sai, Shino and the others.

"Grrr! Come on Sasuke let's do this, we're gonna kick their butts!" Naruto and Sasuke got into a runners stance.

"WE must be your new favorite word now."

At the front of the line participating in the race and starting the race was Itachi.

"All participants get Ready…..…Set…GO!" The ninja all took off leaping and running through the village, until they got to the forest and continued to run and leap for the finish line.

After a while Sakura and the other girls caught up to Naruto and Sasuke, with Itachi at the finish the finish line.

"Man Sakura, you girls could of beat us you were so close!"

"Oh well, we'll just have to see about the next challenge." Tsunade commented as she walked over to join the had Shizune were already at the finish, so clones were probably the one giving the introductory speech.

A few minutes later Kiba and the other boys arrived. Sasuke laughed when he saw the disgusted look on his face. He went and put his arm around the angry Kiba's shoulders.

"Man you were right, we DO make a good 'couple'." Kiba growled and slapped Sasuke's arm off.

Everyone laughed except Kiba. Kiba went to spit out an angry remark until…

**O.o You know the drill, review for every chapter = another chapter postedO.o**


	4. Chapter 4

The ground started to rumble again the crack in the ground of the laboratory grew with a bright white light. Ed and Al rushed into the room and were instantly blinded by the bright light and fell to the bright crack started to make a whirring sound hurting their ears. The crack  
started to dim but was still loud and the light was still quite bright, the boys and soldiers were watching the crack ready for whatever was going to happen next.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ONCE AGAIN, AT THE SAME TIME (Thank goodness this is the last chapter like this~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ground started to rumble and split in two with a vortex of black clouds. The crack split right under Sakura and she wasthe first to fall in.

"Sakura!" Naruto ran towards the vortex, but that didn't matter for all the ninja were being sucked into the crack.

Helplessly the ninja were spinning in the whirring dark vortex and the crack disappeared. Naruto saw a hand reaching out and he grabbed it hoping it was ninja could hardly see one another, but could hear just a little. Someone shouted an order to all grab hands and they did and made chain of ninjas. The crack in the ground disappeared and the ninja were stuck in a dark whirling vortex of doom.(doom, doom, doom…)

**O.o WTF is up with the short chapters I know, that's why I went ahead and put chapter 5 also O.o**


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 The Arriving!

The light in the crack started to dim as figures shot out. The soldiers ready their weapons as each figure shot out. Some of the figures hit the wall and a few tumbled into the soldiers and Ed(so much for the ninja chain...). After the crack was done spewing figures the light went dark and the whirring sound stopped. Ed looked up to see a blonde girl in a purple dress laid across him. The soldiers looked to see other girls and a couple of boys laid across them in a dog pile. Naruto had hit a wall and was wrapped around the person's who's hand he had grabbed. Naruto looked down hoping it was Sakura, but only saw…Sasuke! Everyone looked up about the same time to see where they were and…

"AAAAAAAAAAAGH!" they all screamed in unison.

"What the, where the heck are we?!" The ninja all started to panic as they grouped up together staring at the others across from them.

"Calm down, all of you." A firm female voice said….it was Tsunade.

"Who are you people, where are we?" Tsunade asked the ones across the room.

Ed and Al carefully watched the group of strangers, The group of soldiers had their guns pointed at them. Tsunade went to explain how they did not mean anyone any harm, and didn't want to start a fight.

"Well okay, then you won't mind wearing these?" Ed held up a pair of hand cuffs.

"What no, way! We're not even supposed to be here!" Kiba yelled angrily. Akamaru barked in agreement.

The soldiers all cocked their guns waiting to fire. Both sides started to scream at each other, until Kiba and Naruto ran in on the other side, and so did everyone else. Both sides were fighting now. Guns were knocked away from the soldiers jutsu and alchemy was unleashed inside the room until small shots were fired and the ninja slowly started to fall. Naruto was left and started to panic after he thought they were real bullets but they were only tranquilizer darts. Naruto was still fighting, blocking Ed's attacks.

"What kind of jutsu is this?"

"Jutsu? You're another one of those cloaked guys aren't you?" Ed asked catching his breath.

"What are you talking about? Cloaked guys?"

"Don't play dumb with me, a couple of cloaked guys called 'Akatsuki' were here a few hours ago talking about jutsu and junk."

"Akatsuki!" Naruto couldn't believe what he had just heard.

"So you guys are friends!?" Ed growled.

"Those are nowhere near my friends, I hate the Akatsuki, please listen to me, just for a second…" Ed nodded and Naruto went to step towards them, until a shot was fired. Naruto's vision blurred his words slurred and his hearing was muffled then he joined his friends in their sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 "TTT & MMM!" (like singing rihannas s and m, lol if anybody knows that song...)

**O.o Chapter five was shorter than I thought, so I went ahead and put chapter 6, but no more until I see some more reviews :)! Also the remaining chapters will and should, and hopefully will be long and satisfying, they are already in my doc manager, and I just want to know what people think before I put the whole story on hereO.o**

Naruto and his friends woke chained to walls and locked up in cells.(Ed just just went medivel on em')

"Come ooooooooon! This isn't fair what's wrong with you people, I'm trying to help you, why won't anyone listen to me, we're the good guys!" Naruto screamed angrily sending echo's through the hallways.

"Naruto you fool calm down, this is your fault, if you and Kiba hadn't-" Tsunade stopped when she heard the door open. A dark haired man walked in with a blonde woman and the small blonde boy and suit of armor that Naruto was fighting with last. The man and blonde woman didn't look to well and their eye's looked a little red.

"I'm Colonel Mustang and the woman you will address by Hawkeye and the little guys Edward and the big one, Alphonse." Colonel Mustang pointed out.

"Hey what do you mean little guy!" Ed's yelling was ignored and the Colonel continued to speak.

"Now how about I send someone down the line of you and you give them your names and where you came from?"

None of the ninja said a word except for Tsunade.

"Don't resist and do as they say, if any of you disobey this order so help me I will break free and it will not be pretty."

All ninja said yes ma'am and gave their names and where they were from.

"I'll guess you're their leader?" Colonel Mustang asked.

"Yes…I guess you could say that..." Tsunade answered.

"We don't mean any harm to you…yet, but-" The Colonel was cut off.

"Neither do or did we, I will apologize for our-Tsunade from the Leaf village-actions earlier my ninja were just a little scared was all." Tsunade finished.

"I'm not scared!" Kiba screamed from another cell Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Shut your mouth! Please Colonel Mustang if you could unchain us at least, and let me explain what happened. I'm already doing you a favor of not breaking loose and escaping."

"So your saying let you go and listen, or you'll just escape and rebel?" Mustang presumed as he waited for the list, containing the 17 ninja, including Akamaru.

Tsunade broke free from the chains as if they were nothing and rubbed her wrists.

"Yes, that about sums it up I guess." Tsunade stood with a hand to her hip and smirked as she snapped her fingers with her other hand and all the other ninja broke free from the chains and rubbed their wrists and stretched.

The Colonel smirked, he almost wanted to laugh, ninja's, leaf villages and the red dust at the laboratory that luckily, he wasn't exposed to long enough to be rejected by, or accepted and turn into a super human, but it stil got him and Riza a little sick.

"Okay then, I'll bite…" Mustang shoved one hand in his pocket and ordered for Tsunade's cell to be unlocked. Riza was confused at the fact how fast Mustang was going through with this.

Tsunade explained what had happened the entire day starting from when she first woke up.

Tsunade sat in the chair across from Colonel Mustang's desk waiting for his response.

"You don't believe me?" Tsunade started to worry for a second wondering what it would take for her to convince him.

A man came through the door verifying he had interrogated a few others of their group and what story they told. It was the same as what Tsunade had given him. Not only that but Mustang wanted to see if these people were in their system….they weren't.

(There're probably not even from HERE at all...) He thought to himself, also going back to the story of what some of Jean told him when they were in the hospital. Jean just happened to be the one sharing a room with him, he hadn't even noticed then that Havoc was even in the laboratory at the time...

"See…" Tsunade crossed her arms leaning back in the chair.

"I believe you…but that doesn't mean I have to trust you."

"As long as you don't tranq us and lock us up again I'm sure we'll be fine…"

**O.o Leave a review and the next chapter will be updated just as soon as possible O.o**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7"Getting to know you" (chapter title also like another song...)

Colonel Mustang had sat and spoke with a few of the other ninja, and was now conversing with Sakura.

"Yes sir that's correct." Sakura answered one of his questions politely.

"Well you seem like a nice girl Sakura." Mustang commented.

"I try to avoid trouble, but in this case…" Sakura stared down at the floor worriedly.

"It's okay were not going to lock up again, I just needed to get things straightened out."

Sakura nodded. "I understand."

"Let me go!" A scream could be heard from outside the room.

"Who's that?" Mustang got up and went to the door with Riza and Sakura right behind him.

"Where's Tsunade come on please, I gotta tell her!" A blonde spiky haired boy yelled running from a couple of officers.

"If you would come with us we'll take you to her!" The officer yelled.

Naruto stopped at the door where Mustang, Riza, and Sakura were peeking out of, and turned around to scream back at the officers.

"No way, last time I fell for that you tried to cuff me, I'm-" The boy was cut off.

"Naruto, you idiot!" Sakura stormed out of the room and punched Naruto making him hit a wall causing his head to get stuck.

Sakura stomped over to the wall and snatched Naruto out shaking him and scolding him, until she eventually let him go and he hit the ground.

"Now, you might as well cooperate if you wanna get out of here, you hear me?!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

"Yes, Sakura…" The boy agreed painfully. Naruto looked up to see Edward laughing alongside the suit of armor that he had met earlier. Naruto shot up and Riza and Colonel Mustang slowly slid out of the room.

"What's so funny you little runt!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh you mean despite the fact-What did you just call me!" Ed yelled back.

"You heard me you little midget!" Naruto screamed.

"I'm not a runt!" They boys broke into a fight screaming and yelling at each other, Naruto was on the losing side for a bit.

"You stupid-" Ed was cut off and so was Naruto who had started his sentence with the same words.

"You're both stupid!" Sakura and a blonde girl said in unison as they both clocked the boys from their side in the back of the head.

Sakura and the blonde girl both looked up at each other. Both the boys were sitting on the ground cursing as Colonel Mustang was laughing just a little and Riza only held her head down.

"So I see you have an idiot of your own." Sakura commented as she quickly looked away from the blonde girl to mad to really even care.

"Hey, you don't call him that, and yeah it's like that sometimes." The blonde girl looked away from Sakura too.

"What on Earth! Naruto for love of…" Tsunade stopped as she came out of what looked like a dressing room of some sort and was wearing a pair of denim Capri pants and a regular v-neck t-shirt. Shizune stepped out beside her and was wearing a knee-length black Amestrian made button up dress and was holding a sack that probably had their previously worn clothes in it.

"Naruto what have you done now?" Tsunade asked worriedly and angrily.

"Lady Tsunade, it's the Akat-" Naruto was cut off.

"I know the Colonel told me…and their possibly the reason why we're all here…" Tsunade said distraught.

Shikamaru walked out into the hall with Sasuke and Jean they had cooperated with each other quicker than any of the others. As soon as the three saw who all were in the hall, Jeans eye's locked on Tsunade and Sasuke's on the blonde girl who had scolded Ed, Shikamaru just happened to notice Riza, and scoped her out as the only logical looking person to talk to t the moment...

"So, what do they call you here?" Sasuke strolled over to the blonde girl and stuck out his hand. The blonde girl was about to tell Sasuke it was none of his business, until she looked him in the eyes and something just took over her, yet it made her feel uneasy.

"My name's Winry…nice to meet you." Winry stuck out her hand expecting a hand shake, but instead he turned her hand palm facing down and leaned over and kissed it.

"Sasuke…" The boy stared at Winry waiting for another response. Winry blushed a little, but didn't exactly want him touching her like that either.

"H-hi…" She said shyly, then slid her hand away. Sasuke was impressed with himself, for how quick he could take effect on the girls. Ed glared evilly at Sasuke wishing he'd go jump off a cliff somewhere into a bottomless pit.

Tsunade was talking to Shikamaru, for he was paying more attention to Riza, when Jean interrupted.

"Uh hey Shikamaru, I'm pretty sure you guys might want to get a change of clothes, ya know to blend in and keep cover from the Akatsuki."

Shikamaru left Jean and Tsunade and slunk over to Riza.

"I was just thinking the same thing…" Tsunade looked at Jean.

"Well then you then maybe we should stick together more, wouldn't want to break up the awesome wavelength." Jean leaned against the wall.

"Oh please! You're going to have to try harder than that! I've heard children flirt better than that,anyway I'm not here for that kind of busines, you wouldn't happen to know of any place that could help us blend in with the people here." Tsunade smirked. The disappointmeant only struck Jean for a few moments until he decided to try again.

"Why of course, you definitely don't need them to try to be beautiful, you already do a good job of that on your own" Jean suggested a few places depending on where they were staying and they worked out a little agreement, and he was still trying to flirt with the Hokage...

(Is he serious?) Tsunadethought to herself, she couldn't believe this guy constantly trying to flirt with her..or her chest most likely as she noticed his attention was averted during most of ther conversation.

Shikamaru decided how he would approach Riza. Riza was talking with Colonel Mustang and an older tall man with gray hair.

"Um excuse me?" Riza turned around to see Shikamaru.

"Yes, uh...?" Riza had read down the list of names but didn't know which one he was.

Shikamaru almost choked for some reason."Sh-Shikamaru…"

"You can call me Riza." Riza stuck out a hand for a handshake. Shikamaru took her hand and shook, then stopped and stood there…holding her hand. Riza started to feel a little uncomfortable, especially with Mustang and the tall gray haired older man behind her laughing.

"Um…" Riza looked down at her hand. Shikamaru quickly let go feeling like an idiot.

"Oh sorry,so anyways you seemed looked a reasonable person to talk to, you think maybe…" Shikamaru started to see if he could convince Riza into coming with them to create 'new identities'. Colonel Mustang couldn't stop laughing, Jean was having a good time with Tsunade, and Al had to keep Ed from pummeling Sasuke, until Al saw Sakura who he completely forgot about. Al let go of Ed and went towards Sakura who was talking to Naruto, he had spoken with everyone else except her, he just wondered if she was as mean as the Hinata girl,or as silly as Ino, or as shy as Tenten, oh and Ed went towards Sasuke and jumped him.

"Hey man what's your problem!" Sasuke yelled.

"My problem I'll tell you what, you're my problem I know what kind of guy you are…" The boys were screaming over each other in the cloud of dust they were scuffling in.

"Oh brother…" Winry, Al, Sakura, and Naruto said in unison.

"Hey, excuse me, where are we gonna stay?" Tenten slinked out of a room with the other ninja.

"Uh there's a nice motel a few blocks from here, I'll take you!" Al exclaimed cheerfully, he was eager to get to know all the mysterious people a bit more. They didn't seem so bad…except that Hinata girl...

**O.o Once again, make me happy with reviews people! O.o**


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 "They at the Hotel, Motel Amestrian Inn!"

"So this is where my brother and I like to stay." Al walked them into the Hotel chatting with Sakura, Ino and Tenten.

"So how many of you guys are their?" Al asked before going to the desk and asking for the rooms, but then saw the grimacing look on his brothers face.

"What's wrong brother?" Al asked confused.

"It's that uppity hag from last week...I can't stand her!" Ed pointed out, glaring at the woman at the desk.

"Oh, I'll take care of the rooms." Sasuke strolled over the clerk, which caught his eye considering she was a rather attractive young woman.

"Hi." The young woman at the desk greeted.

"Hello miss,and my I've gotta say I've never seen such a pair of beautiful blue eyes!" Sasuke turned back and winked at the group, as he struck up a conversation with the clerk but then made the mistake of calling her 'sweet cheeks'. (I hate that too!)

"You can get em' yourself 'sweet cheeks' " The now annoyed clerk replied to attempt to get them rooms...and maybe just a couple of free ones.

Sasuke was not expecting that to happen at all. He had no idea what to do now.

"But, I was…" Was all Sasuke could get out when Ed came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry your gonna have to excuse my friend with the bad hair." Ed shoved Sasuke aside, not making him too happy.

Ed leaned over and whispered to the clerk.

"You see these people are lost, we found them all stuck in some hole, and none of them have any idea where they are…or what they're doing." When Ed said that last part his eyes slid to Sasuke who was talking to another young girl.

"WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF ALREADY!?" Ed screamed making Sasuke fall over and the girl stare at him bewildered.

"Just take your rooms and leave me alone." The clerk slid out six keys across the desk.

They all were going past the desk going down the all until she saw Akamaru.

"Hey wait no pets allowed!" The clerk woman yelled at Kiba.

"Hey he's not just some pet lady he's my-"Kiba was cut off by Colonel Mustang who was probably following them.

"Ma'am I advise you let this pass just this once." Mustang held out his badge towards the woman.

"Oh yes, sorry sir…" The woman sat back down and they continued to their rooms.

"So how are you guys gonna…"Al was waiting to see how they were gonna take rooms.

"We'll go by teams." Sakura continued.

"See back where we're from we're grouped by teams of three and a group leader which is usually our Sensei, or anyone with a higher rank..."

"Oh…so those three over there, they're a team?" Al pointed at Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji.

"Yeah that's team 10… and me and Naruto, Sasuke and Sai are team 7, and those three over there are team 8, and that's team 9…and that's Sasuke's older brother Itachi, and well Sai's not exactly a team member…." Sakura told Al about the teams.

"He's been really quiet…" Al added, as he looked over at Itachi.

"I know he's like that sometimes but he's not that bad."

"Can you tell me more?" Al asked desperately wanting to learn as much as he could from them.

"Mayb-" Sakura was cut off.

"Come on Al our rooms over here."

"Okay brother I'm coming, I gotta go…so um you think maybe you could come by later then tell me more, I got a bunch of questions and stuff."

"Sure." Sakura agreed Al took off towards his brother.

"AAAl!"

"I'm coming!" Al ran off towards his brother.

Al sat in his room talking with his brother and Winry, until there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"Ed asked.

"Sakura."

"What do you want?!"

"Brother…"

"Al invited me…" Ed lowered his eyelids and looked at Al, Al only shrugged his shoulders. Ed opened the door and let Sakura in.

"Hi Sakura!"Al greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Al, Ed, Winry." Winry greeted her with a hello and Ed with a half-hearted hey.

"Well I can see your not to fond of me…"Sakura looked at Ed as she went and sat on the floor next to Al.

"No…I just don't trust you."

"Hmph" Sakura looked down at the floor then disappeared into a cloud of white.

"Ah wuh, where did she go!" Winry was looking all around the room.

"Brother you made her leave."

"I'm not gone…" They could all hear her voice, but couldn't see her.

"What the heck are you doing!" Ed growled waiting to see Sakura come out of where ever she was hiding, AL and Winry just stared at Ed.

"What?" Sakura was slowly leaking out of the ceiling getting closer and closer to Ed, until she grabbed him by his jacket and lifted him up.

"Aaagh, hey what the, let go!" Ed wiggled his way free as Sakura laughed.

"How are you…" Ed gave in and finally let his curiosity get the best of him.

"It's a simple jutsu it's not that hard." Sakura jumped out of the ceiling and sat down in front of the others.

"Jutsu?" Al asked, and Sakura explained to them how they used jutsu and about chakra and everything, and Ed and Al told her about Alchemy.

"Can you show me some?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sure!" Al agreed cheerfully as he drew a little symbol in the middle of the table while Ed showed her his arm, and how he used it as a weapon. Sakura heard a crash and turned around and looked at Al, he had broken a vase and thrown it in the middle of the symbol.

"Why did you-"Sakura stopped as Al placed his palms on the table and used alchemy to repair the vase.

"That's pretty amazing."

"You should see us in battle!…" Ed bragged and started to tell Sakura stories about some of their fights.

"Does she do any?" Sakura pointed at Winry who was already sleeping on the couch.

"What, Winry no, she's an automail engineer and mechanic, she fixes my arm and leg sometimes."

"Oh…"

"Actually I don't think I've ever really met a lot of women who use alchemy...not any real good ones anyway."

"What, so just the men-" Sakura stopped when she heard a knock on the door, before anyone could ask who it was Naruto walked in.

"Hey, Sakura I've been looking for you…" Naruto glared evily at Ed and Ed glared back the same way.

"Can't you two get along already." Winry yawned out as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I know right, Naruto he's really not that bad. Plus it looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while so you should try to make some friends." Sakura suggested as Naruto looked away from and Ed looked away from Naruto.

"Oh yeah! Naruto we were just talking about jutsu and alchemy why don't you show them your shadow clone?" Sakura suggested, but Naruto didn't want to, so she used a different tactic.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just have to get Kiba or Sai, they're more talented anyway…" Sakura waited and…score! Naruto threw one of fits about how he was just as good, or better than them and agreed to show off some of his jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto did his hand signs and the room filled with clones.

"Wow!" Al and Winry admired every single clone in the room.

"Yeah that's great but I'm pretty sure the last thing we need is more of him running around, one's more than enough." Ed teased Naruto.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Naruto and his clones were growling and yelling at Edward.

Colonel Mustang walked into the room after a few minutes to find Al holding back Ed and Sakura and Winry holding back Naruto…...z.

"Getting along well I see…" Everyone froze and stopped and sat down as if they were doing nothing. Colonel Mustang walked over to set a bag of clothes on the table, they were just regular t-shirts and jeans.

"I've gone to all the other rooms already so you too should do the same and change into-…" Colonel Mustang stopped and lowered his eyelids and slid his eyes across the room slowly.

"Why are they're so many Naruto?"

"Oh yeah sorry." Naruto canceled the jutsu and the clones disappeared.

"Anyway…look just put these on, I've got a lot of work to do elsewhere." The Colonel said firmly and left the room. When Mustang opened the door Sasuke and Itachi were standing there with their hands raised as if ready to knock, the boys stepped aside and let Mustang walk out as they walked in.

"I felt a lot of chakra down the hall everything ok?" Itachi looked around the room and then stopped when he saw Naruto and immediately asked what he did, Naruto protested about how Itachi immediately blamed it on him, but Sakura shut him up and told Itachi and Sasuke what they were doing.

"Do you think maybe you guys could show us some of your jutsu too?" Al asked hoping for a yes.

"I don't know…" Itachi scratched his shoulder then coughed a little bit.

"You okay, you've been coughing ever since we got here?" Sasuke looked worriedly at his brother, Itachi nodded in a sign of that he'll be okay.

"Oh come on you guys please." Winry and Al were begging.

"Now for the lady maybe I can make an exception." Sasuke took Winry's hand and bent down to kiss it, Winry blushed as before. When Sasuke raised back up, instead of facing Winry, Ed's face was there glaring at Sasuke as Winry was now standing behind Ed. Ed smacked Sasuke's hand making him let go of Winry. Sasuke glared back.

"Get out of my face…" Sasuke growled.

"Get out of my room…" Ed replied.

"Hey you guys, we just had an idea!" Al, Winry, Sakura, and interrupted and Itachi only stood with his head down, while Naruto slunk out of the room.

"What?" Both boys said in unison still glaring evilly at each other.

**O.o Wonderful reviews make me happy! Keep leavin' reviews O.o**

**Ino: *makes puppy dog eyes* "You want me to be happy don't you?"**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9More Doom even Doomier than the last doom!

"This is your great idea?" Colonel Mustang asked. Everyone was standing at the beach that was only a few miles back behind the Hotel they were staying in.

"We never said it was a great idea just an idea." Winry fixed.

"Don't you have any idea how dangerous this is? The Akatsuki could spot these people and us and there's no telling what will happen. I'm only surprised that we haven't heard anything about them yet…"

"The Akatsuki are probably just as confused as we were and they have probably already figured out why they are here, and how." Tsunade interrupted.

"Not only that but if you guys have to hunt them together for some reason coming out here to practice would be a great idea! It would give Ed and Colonel Mustang and I a good chance to know what we're up against, plus it'll be really fun." Al presumed.

"Al's right, plus it might be a little fun…." Ed agreed.

"Nobody ever told me that-" The Colonel was cut off by a kick that knocked to the ground.

"Colonel!" Riza rushed to Mustang. They all looked to see who the attacker was and it was Hidan. But then the Hidan disappeared into a cloud of white, and now standing there was Itachi.

"First lesson: expect unexpected attacks like that where ever you go." The colonel stood up with grimacing look.

"You people are really crazy you know that…" Itachi laughed at the remark and started mentally teaming people up for rounds.

"Okay now the first round will be…Edward and Ino, boys against girls!" Itachi spurted.

Edward approached and saw that the girl, Ino, was the one that fell on him when they first arrived. Ino also recognized Edward.

"Just so you know, I'm not gonna go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"I'm not expecting you to." Ino tied up the back of her shirt and cuffed the ankles of her jeans.

"Ready…GO!" As soon as Itachi said go, Ino dashed gracefully across the sand attempting to kick Edward. Ed dodged and when he landed, created a wall of sand that Ino immediately scaled. Ed then transmuted a totem that he rode as it grew up just as tall as the wall he created. Ed and Ino jumped off the wall at the same time and both went for a kick.

"OW!" Ino hit the ground when she and Ed collided. Ed grinned and flashed Ino his automail.

"Aw, no way that should be some kind of cheating!" Ino yelled, protesting against Edward to Itachi. Itachi simply shook his head and pointed out Edward's imminent attack, alerting Ino. Ino turned and quickly jumped back as Ed ran towards her, locking them into hand-to-hand combat.

"Okay then while those two are playing tag, let's start some rounds over here." Itachi walked to an empty space next to where Ino and Ed were sparring.

"Let's see….Al vs. Sakura, Riza vs. me, and Colonel Mustang vs. Sasuke, Ino, Ed when you guys are finished switch out with Al and Sakura!" Itachi said the names quickly again.

Al went over to face Sakura. The others took their positions in front of their opponents.

"Um I don't-" Riza started, and Itachi finished.

"Don't use alchemy? I know, you have a gun don't you?"

"You want me to shoot you!?"

"Yes, it's fine, you won't actually hurt me as much as you think. Now tell me which Akatsuki member you fought?" Itachi asked her firmly.

"It's okay Al, it's not like we're actually fighting for real."

"I know, I'm not worried, I'm excited!"

"Well that's good! I can't wait to see more of your alchemy."

"And I wanna see more jutsu."

"Okay then, get ready…"

"So you're the boy that's been flirting with Winry…"

"Yours truly…" Sasuke smirked and bowed.

"I don't think Fullmetal appreciates that too much."

"Whatever, if the little runt had any game he'd stand up and keep me away from 'his girl'. Anyways, Itachi told me to ask you which cloaked bas…erm…'jerk' you fought."

"HAAA CHA!" Sakura broke out of the dome Al had created around her and then came back down with a punch, Al held up his arms ready to block the attack but that didn't work out too well, Al and Sakura went into the ground as it split, causing everyone to stop and see what was going on. Ed and Ino ran over to the dent Sakura made in the beach, they were done sparring and were taking a few minutes before switching. Sakura was celebrating as Al was laid out…well his arm, legs and head were gone.

"AAAAGH, Sakura!" Ino pointed down to Al's body. Sakura turned.

"WAAAAAAA!" This time everyone ran over, the ninja were kinda freaking out and some were screaming while Ed, Jean and Mustang were laughing.

"No, no wait it's okay, we just have to find my head and…*sigh*" As soon as Al spoke Ino fainted, Ed caught her but was very tempted to drop her…so he did. Ino sprang to her feet.

"YOU JERK!" And the two started arguing.

"Oh my gosh, Al I'm so sorry I'll find it…" Sakura panicked and looked all over for Al's parts. She found his head that was stuck on Akamaru who was struggling with Kiba to get it off. Tenten found his arm, and Riza had the legs. Ed took everything into the ditch and emerged with Al, as good as new. Tenten clapped and called dibs and the next fight with Ed and Al.

"Well maybe you could have that fight if people would listen to me but no let's stare at the big suit of armor, I'm trying to get a tournament going over here!" Itachi screamed, he always through these fits when he had something organized then it all went wrong. Everyone stared at Itachi.

"Anyways…"Itachi cleared his throat.

"Riza you're back with me, Mustang and Sasuke, Ed switch over to Tenten and I want you two to both find somewhere to fight on a hard surface like concrete, Ed you get what I'm trying to do here." Ed nodded and grinned and took off with Tenten to an abandoned building that sat just behind the woods of the beach.

"Al you're with Ino." Ino was still kinda creeped-out but went to face Al again anyway.

"Ready…GO!"

Sasuke transformed into Kakazu and Itachi into Hidan.

"I'm sorry this is the one you had to fight…"

"I know, my bullets they didn't…. I put two in his skull and still…"

"As far as I know there's no way to kill him, he's immortal and so is that guy, but they have weak points." Itachi looked over to Kakazu-Sasuke fighting Mustang, who was using his fire alchemy and gun every now and then.

"Okay here I come…" Itachi-Hidan started towards her, he didn't go all out on her. He was pretty much teaching her about the Akatsuki. Demonstrating their abilities as he went through each one, unveiling their weakness and where she should shoot if she got an opening, Sasuke was doing the same thing with Mustang.

"Aw man…" Konan-Sasuke said as he regressed his transformation.

"You flamed up my shirt. I like that alchemy of yours." Sasuke tore off the ruined shirt.

"You're lucky I didn't get that bird nest of yours." Mustang pointed at his hair.

"Hey where I'm from people love it! Isn't that right ladies?" Sasuke looked towards the girls including Winry who all turned around as if they didn't hear anything he said. Sasuke groaned.

"I told-" Mustang was cut off.

"Okay so you want to fight fire with fire, fine then! Nobody talks about my hair like that and gets away with it."

"Why, is there somebody in your little group who uses fire 'jutsu' as you call it? You gonna sick em' on me." "Who is this little attack dog?" The Colonel smirked.

"Yeah there's quite a few, I'll introduce you to them…I'd like you to meet, ME!" Sasuke spat out a fireball at Mustang who turned it to embers and smoke with his alchemy, but before the air could clear even a little, Sasuke soared through with a kick to Mustang's chest. Mustang managed to grab Sasuke's ankle, and absorb the impact. Sasuke spun around behind him and pinned him to the ground.

"I'm the second best user of fire jutsu in my clan…."

Mustang deterred him with a whirlwind of flames. Sasuke leapt into the air and sent down his own whirlwind of flames. Mustang repeated the move when Sasuke landed and they were stuck trying to 'out flame' each other. Eventually Sasuke had to stop and Mustang's flames knocked him back onto the ground. Huffing deeply, Sasuke tried to catch his breath. Mustang walked over thinking he had won but, when he reached Sasuke and started to speak, Sasuke disappeared. It was a clone! Mustang stopped and spitefully looked around for Sasuke. Suddenly, Mustang felt a rush of heat behind him, he went to dodge but found that he was trapped in a dome of flames, ever hotter than his own. Mustang would not surrender, yet Sasuke felt that Mustang was at his breaking point.

"SASUKE! DO YOU WANT TO GIVE HIM A HEAT STROKE?! STOP NOW!"Pain-Itachi yelled at his brother making him stop the dome of flames around Mustang.

"But-" Itachi stomped over, scolding Sasuke. Itachi tossed Sasuke to where Mustang lay and told him to take him to the water. Sasuke did as his brother demanded and dropped Mustang into the water's edge, just where the small waves washed in and out. Sasuke dropped down into the water himself next to Mustang, he wasted too much chakra.

"So who's the first?"

"My brother…"

"This is real fun everybody else gets to fight and I have to sit here and-" Tsunade interrupted Naruto.

"I figured you start complaining soon, you want a fight Naruto then here you have one."

"Wait, what,… you want me to fight you?" The thought of fighting Tsunade scared Naruto.

"YES." Tsunade said firmly and Naruto shivered as the other ninja all sat down as if waiting to watch a movie.

"The rest of you get up and start matches of your own, that's an order!" The ninja got up and did as Tsunade said, mostly with their own team members.

"Prepare yourself Naruto and don't hold back." Naruto gulped then got into a fighting stance. Naruto thought he should be excited about this. Why was he so chicken?

"Come on Tsunade whoo, you can do it!" Jean was sitting with Shizune cheering for Tsunade.

"Come on Naruto you've gone up against stronger opponents, you can do it!" Sakura, Sai, Kiba and their teams we're cheering him on.

Tsunade came at Naruto with her and Sakura's trade mark move, along with a few other attacks. Naruto never fought back, instead he just kept dodging.

"Come on Naruto you wanted a fight! I'm trying to give you one, I order you to fight back now!" Tsunade came at Naruto again, this time Naruto stood focusing on his target. Taking deep breaths he closed his eyes and waited. Everyone wondered what he was doing. All of sudden, when Tsunade was within close range, Naruto opened his eyes, held up his arms and blocked Tsunade's attack, Tsunade pushed but it was no good. When she looked into Naruto's eyes all she saw were the eyes of the Kyuubi. Tsunade jumped back and immediately the fox-Naruto was right on her. Naruto was attacking twice as hard and fast as Tsunade. Had Naruto really channeled the fox just for this? Naruto stopped suddenly and raised his hand, creating a fox-rasegan. Naruto came down, instead of hitting Tsunade he hit Alphonse. Sakura had told Al about Naruto as she was going to stop him herself but Al didn't want either of them to get hurt so he jumped him. Al managed to hold off the rasegan as it slowly faded away, so did the control of the nine-tails. Naruto fell to the ground holding his head, he got up trembling and struggling to stand, growling then falling back to the ground repeatedly. The fox, it seemed, would take over, release him, then possess him again. Naruto exploded with the red chakra of the nine-tails, and transformed into the six-tails form of the beast. The beast roared and unleashed volleys of chakra across the beach. Ed and Tenten, who were in the middle of starting their next round, ran out to see what was going on.

"What is that?!'

"Oh no not again, Naruto!"

"Wait that things…that blonde idiot!"

"Yeah…come on we have to stop him!" Tenten and Ed rushed towards nine-tails. Sasuke had removed Winry and Riza from the battle field. Shikamaru attempted to perform the att

"Sasuke now!"

"HAAAAA!" Sasuke had to substitute for Kakashi, hitting the beast like before, knocking him out from between Neji and Choji. Ino came down with her detonating flower bombs, Shikamaru tied Naruto up inside the dome of shadows just as before…..but it didn't work!

"Oh no, everybody off the beach!'

"No we have to stop this thing!" Ed ran out onto the beach with Tenten. Tenten unleashed a mass of explosives onto the beast and Ed used his alchemy and tried creating walls around the angry beast, but only made it more furious as he demolished them. Al came and tried to do the same, so together they ended up created a tall sand maze around the beast and everyone rushed inside.

"ROOOOOOAAAR…RE…HELR….HELR….HELP…AAAGH ROOOOOOAR!"

"Is he…is he calling for help?!" Ino was worried and scared for Naruto and her team.

"I should have said something before…" Everyone looked back at Sakura.

"Sakura, what are you talking about?" Tsunade looked at her fiercely.

"Naruto… he had said that the nine-tails, ever since we got here, said the fox had been calling to him wanting him to give in, but I didn't think that…I'm so sorry." Sakura was angry with herself.

"So you guys didn't bother to tell us that you had a berserk bi-polar fox-monster with you!" Ed screamed at Sakura

"It's not like that!"

"Listen this is no time for arguing we gotta get to Naruto before he gets to the city, now come!" The ninja, Ed and Al and Mustang ran around the corner of the maze. Nine-tails was creeping around the corner across from them. The group quickly devised a plan and put it into action. Kiba's team went in first. Kiba and Akamaru bomb rushed Naruto with a double fang over fang, then Shino blinded him with his insects. Hinata ran in hitting him with a fierce rotation, knocking him through the wall, out of the maze and into Tenten as planned. Tenten quickly dodge as Ed created a tall pillar for her to stand on. She brought out her giant spiked iron ball, controlling it with her strings, and slammed it down onto the beast, who caught it and through it back at her causing her to jolted back onto Ed. Neji moved in quickly with Lee. Lee used a primary lotus on Neji, as Neji used his rotation jutsu. Together they ground into the beast as it tried to resist; the clash of power was ridiculous. The beast roared with anger and pain. Shikamaru moved Neji and Lee out of the way with his shadow as their rotating lotus slowed. He then grabbed the beast by its ankles and neck and held him there paralyzed by use of all his strength and chakra. Al created a huge ramp and Choji used his spiky human boulder to go up it and slam down on Naruto. Ino and Tsunade ran in with Sakura and Sai all riding atop his inked beasts. Shikamaru quickly let go of Naruto and Sakura jumped in with a cherry blossom clash as Ino kept the nine-tails immobile by repeatedly throwing detonating bouquets. Sai used the distraction to get a good lock on him. Sai then drove down onto Naruto with his flying inked beast and right before he hit, stuck explosive tags on the bird and bailed off. Everything was quiet, everyone stopped and waited to see what was going to emerge from the smoke after the explosion. The six-tails just lay there moaning…

"What now….." Ino and everyone else stared. Sakura slowly made her way towards the beast.

"Sakura-"

"It's fine just let me…"

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered as she crept up to the beast. She said his name again, and the beast whimpered, then roared in anger. Within the roar Naruto's screaming plea for help was heard.

"AAAAAAGH!" A scream seemed to be coming from the area where Winry and Riza were being protected by Itachi and Sasuke. It was Sasuke the same thing was happening to Sasuke that had happened to Naruto. Sasuke fell out of the tree holding his head shaking and yelling. Everyone looked and a few ran over. The six tails slowly stood and looked over at Sakura.

"I'm sorry….I…tried it's just here..….I don't think I can…control it…..that well." Naruto managed to get out from within the beast. Sakura was shocked, Naruto had never spoke within this state.

"NO! STOP!" Sasuke yelled as he held up his hand keeping the others back. Itachi quickly jumped out of the tree and went towards Sasuke anyway. Itachi saw what Sasuke was turning into.

"No it's impossible….Sasuke fight it you have to." Sasuke was trying his hardest but it just wouldn't.

"I CAN'T FIGHT IT ANYMOOOOOOOORE!" Sasuke fully transformed into his curse marked beast.

Sasuke growled and knocked his brother back amongst the others. Sasuke was growling and breathing heavily and angrily as he slowly started towards the group in front of him. Out of nowhere Sakura ran in with the six-tailed Naruto and stopped in between Sasuke and the group. Sasuke smirked and flew up into the air. Naruto unleashed his chakra volley towards Sasuke, but he dodged each one. Sasuke then dove towards the group swooping in and out so fast cutting everyone with his claws, not giving anyone a chance to dodge blows. Everyone was huddled back to back watching Sasuke. Sasuke dove back down towards the group. Just as he was about to claw into Sakura Naruto grabbed Sasuke flung him down to the ground. Naruto ran over and pinned Sasuke and roared at him. Naruto was loading up for another chakra volley when Sasuke's wings stabbed into Naruto's sides.

"ROOOOOOAR….S…Sasuke you have to fight it, make it stop…"

Sasuke started to regain control of his self, then immediately lost it. He also managed to break Naruto's hold. Everyone ran in behind Naruto. Itachi snuck around behind Sasuke and released a ball of flames, making him crash into a curved wall that Ed started and Al finished, making it a thick huge dome over Sasuke. Ino, Neji, Hinata and Sakura ran over and pressed their hands on the dome combining their chakra with the alchemy, reinforcing the dome. Sasuke was banging against the walls growling, roaring, and screaming.

"This isn't going to hold him for long…" Ed said as he recreated a part of the dome Sasuke had cracked. Winry jumped out of the tree with Riza who was making her way over to Colonel Mustang and Sakura, who were keeping Naruto calm until the fox wore off.

"Ed what's happening?"Winry asked worriedly. She was scared for Ed and Al….and Sasuke.

"Winry get back, you're not supposed to be down here!" Ed was making the hull of the dome thicker as Itachi cured it with his fire. Winry looked over to Mustang, Riza and Sakura where they were all resting and keeping an eye on Naruto. Winry went over to the group to ask if Naruto was okay, and why the two boys were like this.

"But why would anyone want to do that to somebody?"

"Because people are cruel, greedy and foolish…"

Winry crept over to Naruto and stopped as he stood up. Naruto growled lowly at Winry, she froze.

"Winry get away from that thing!"

"He's not a thing! It's not his fault, he's not a bad person…"

Naruto took a few steps towards Winry, stopped, and sat down. Winry walked up to Naruto and slowly went to place her hand on his head. Right before Winry's hand touched Naruto the fox beast was fading away and sitting in front of Winry was regular Naruto. Naruto shivered a little when Winry continued to place her hand on his head then squatted in front of him.

"See I told Ed…" Winry didn't get to finish her sentence when Sasuke busted right through the shell meant to be his temporary prison. Sasuke started to fly towards the Hotel and Mustang and Riza fired at him.

"Stop you'll-" Itachi was cut off.

"I'm not gonna let that thing get loose across town!" Riza's last shot sent Sasuke tumbling to the one ran over to where Sasuke fell, and saw that Riza only clipped Sasuke wings so he couldn't fly. Itachi lifted up his brother's head rested on his lap. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes after a few minutes and groaned. Sasuke had morphed back into his true self.

"Are you alright?"

"Despite the fact that my back is really sore; I'm peachy…nice shot Riza." Riza smiled a little then shook her head.

Sasuke looked around at everyone as he sat up and locked his eyes on Winry.

"Did anybody get hurt?"

"Just a few minor cuts and bruises, not anything we can't handle…" Ino said as she and Sakura were healing everyone.

"Wow."

"That's pretty neat." Ed and Al both said as Sakura healed Ed.

"I'm sorry you guys…and Winry I hope-" Winry cut Sasuke off.

"It's okay I know it's not your fault…" Winry pointed over at Sakura who smiled back. Sasuke mouthed the words thank you to Sakura and she nodded.

"Now I think it's about time we head back to the hotel, but you three, you're coming with me." Colonel Mustang pointed at all of team 7.

"Well now that was pretty entertaining." A new faced surfaced, it was a with a long black pony tail, alongside a masked figure that appeared to be a woman, judging from her shape.

"What the, when the heck did you get here!" Ed yelled at the man.

"The colonel contacted me."

"Well Ling you're a little late."

"No actually I had been watching ever since your little blonde friend turned into that strange beast, and I have to say you people are quite extraordinary."

"Can we please just go back to the hotel now…" Mustang said holding his head down.


End file.
